Tuesday Swift
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: Isabella Swan was bullied in school so she went to live with her mom in Tennesse. Now she hides a secret she is a country singer going back to Forks for a concert. When she gets back a lot has changed and she falls for the guy that once made her life hell. This originally belonged to another author the first chapter belongs to her I am just continuing the story
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe Mel is making you do a benefit concert in Forks." Abigail said while flipping threw a magazine sprawled out on my couch in my bedroom.

"You just told me that like five minutes ago." I laughed sticking another long sleeve t-shirt and pair of jeans in my suitcase. "It's not that bad I guess. I get to see my dad."

"Bella, she's making you go back to the place you called hell once. Yeah, you get to see your dad but you also have to see all the people who made fun of you in elementary and middle school." Abigail pointed out, I frowned as I grabbed a pair of boots out of my closet.

"Doesn't matter about them Abigail. That's the past. I've changed and plus I'm going to Forks as Tuesday not Bella. Nobody will know its me." I told her, she shook her head.

"What if someone finds out your Tuesday. I mean, it's a small town. Aren't small towns all gossipy and stuff. Someone is bound to find out about you being Tuesday." she argued, I sighed thinking about how complicated my life really is.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in a small town named Forks, Washington. Yes, I Bella Swan was born in a town named after a culinary object. When I was two years old my mom left my dad and moved to Tennessee. My mom is the opposite of my dad. She's adventures and like a kid while my dad is more clam and mature. Both of my parents grew up in Forks, Washington. They were high school sweat hearts, my mom even got pregnant with my dads baby at seventeen. Right after graduation they got married. The first two years were fantastic and we were the perfect little family. Everything fell apart when my mom left though. Charlie and I were alone in the world. He had to start to work two jobs to take care of both of us and as soon as he was done working he'd have to take of me.

Once I was in 4th grade everything changed. Two new families had just moved in on both sides of Charlie and I. The Cullen's and the Hale's where both from New York. Esme Cullen was a single mom, she had two kids in my grade. The Cullen's where twins; Alice and Emmett, they where a year older than me but had started school late so were in my grade and class. The Hale's had two twins in my grade, Jasper and Rosalie and had adopted Edward, the prince of the family. At first I stayed clear of them all. They were already hanging out with the 'popular' crowd and that crowd hated me. I had always loved singing and I was good at it. Once they heard I was trying to learn guitar they started to hate me even more. Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Angela all made sure everyone hated me.

That Christmas I got my very first guitar. The local repairman taught me three chords and that was the year I wrote my very first song 'Lucky You". I begged my dad to let me start to perform at fairs and karaoke events. He told me he knew I was good enough to get noticed by a recording label. I just needed to work as hard as possible. So I did.

When I was eleven my dad let me go out and visit my mom in Tennessee. She lived in Nashville so my dad and I made a demo tape of me singing karaoke songs. I gave it to tons of labels looking for somebody who would be interested in me but nobody was. I didn't let it bring me down though, I had a dream, a goal and I'd do anything to reach that goal. I returned home to Forks disappointed but determined.

At school though, the teasing got worse and the Cullen's and the Hale's both joined in. When everyone somehow found out I was singing in different towns it reached a high. I was teased constantly. Most of the days I would come home crying to my dad. When I was 12 years old I started to play a twelve string guitar. I was kind of thankful for the teasing and all the things that happened at school, it made me who I am today and In between those four years I took the pain that I felt and wrote songs with it. Nothing changed with the teasing though and by the time 8th grade ended I was sick of everything in Forks and I needed out.

That was my final year in Forks. I loved my dad and I loved Forks and what I had become there but I needed out. It was a Tuesday and that day the teasing got the worst of all. More and more students had joined in and I was jumped in the halls that day. I ran home balling with a black eye and demanded to my dad that I go to my mom in Tennessee. He reluctantly agreed and that night I was on my way, my bags packed going to live with my mom.

Tennessee was a blessing. I was overweight and pretty much ugly in Forks but I wanted to change when I came to Tennessee. My mom let me go on a healthy diet and I lost all my weight. My curly hair un frizzed and tamed down to beautiful curls that most girls would kill to have. My acne cleared and I, for the first time in my life felt beautiful.

We lived in Nashville and I loved it there. There where so many opportunities for future artist. It was summer when I moved there and I got the opportunity to write for some songwriters. Right before my freshman year I got asked to sign an artist development deal wit RCA records and took up the offer. Once I started school I met a girl named Abigail she is in my English, Math, and Science class. We became fast friends and soon the best. I could tell her everything. T

That year was the best. Abigail and I hung out as much as we could. We made fun of all the popular kids at our school who thought they were better than everybody. She knew I was working at a recording studio and thought it was awesome. Everyday I would wake up, go to school, come home, go to work at the studio, eat, and than come home and go to sleep. It was the same thing every single day but I wanted to get there. I wanted people to hear my music.

When I was fifteen and it was my sophomore year in high school I turned down RCA records when they wanted to do the artist development deal again. I didn't want to waist time waiting around for my chance, I needed to get out and do something about it. I would get more noticed performing at fairs and cafes again.

It was a Tuesday night when I got the call asking me to perform a couple of my songs at the Bluebird café. I was so excited. I knew Bluebird Café was a huge songwriters place and a lot of record label producers went there looking for songwriters. I performed my songs the best I could. When I was finished up and was leaving a man by the name of Scott Borchetta approached me. He told me he was trying to find a artist to record for his new label: Big Machine. He said I was perfect and he wanted to sign me. I was so excited.

I signed the deal with Scott. Scott, my mom, and I sat down one day and discussed how my life would change if I became famous. He told me that I'd never have privacy again and nether would my family and friends. That's when I got the idea of creating a whole new identity. That's when Tuesday Allison Swift was born.

Whenever I was to perform or to appear in front of people I'd become Tuesday Swift. I'd put on a wig and that'd be all that changed my appearance. When I was at school and wanted to be normal I'd just be Bella Swan, a brown haired girl with a secret identity.

I remember when I wrote the song Tim McGraw. I was in my last period of the day; English and this melody came to my head. I started to think of Tim McGraw and soon enough these amazing lyrics started to scramble threw my head. I asked my teacher to go the bathroom and once I was in the bathroom I made sure nobody was in there with me. I than recorded me singing the lyrics in my phone. I went back to class excited for my new song and quickly wrote it down.

I was sixteen and it was in the middle of year when everybody at Big Machine records sat down and put the song Tim McGraw in sixteen cases to send out to sixteen radio stations across the nation.

A couple days later I was in the car with Abigail and my mom and we heard Tim McGraw come onto the radio. I was so excited that we had to stop on the side of the road and get out of the car and start jumping around and screaming.

I became a sensation that day. Country lovers all over the world heard Tim McGraw and where interested in the new artist who wrote a song about a country singer. I hit 6 on the billboard charts. That October I released my first self titled debut album, Tuesday Swift. It sold 39, 000 copies during its first week. It went number 1 on the billboard Top Country albums and number 5 on the billboard 200.

From that point I became something big. I opened for top country artist at there big concerts. I even filmed a music video for Tim McGraw earlier this year and it won Breakthrough video of the Year at the CMT awards. I also performed my song Should've Said No at that same awards show.

Now it's July, summer before I start my senior year and I couldn't be happier at where I am in my life.

"Bella? Are you and Abigail ready to catch your guy's flight to Forks?" Mel, my publicist asked walking into my bedroom here in Tennessee. I snapped my suitcase shut and zipped it up.

"Yep, you ready Abs?" I ask, looking over at her. Abigail is beautiful, with big curly/crimpy red, brown hair and big blue eyes. She nodded while grabbing her suitcase.

The plane ride to Forks was uneventful. I signed a few autographs and took a few pictures with some fans. The plane ride was quiet and only around two hours.

I walked off the plane and almost immediately regretted coming. It felt like it was below zero outside. I looked up at the sky while walking down the steps of my private plan. The sky was completely grey with no sign of blue or the sun.

"This is Forks?" Abigail asked, I looked over at her and she looked disgusted.

"Yep. Wonderful, I know." I sarcastically said, she laughed from behind me.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Abigail told me. I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

"Don't you have a bad feeling about everything?" I laughed, she shrugged.

"Only the things that I don't like." she responded.

"Come on you two. Charlie is waiting at the house." Mel said. She walked passed us, eyes glued to her blackberry. We fallowed her to a simple black BMW.

"Oh thank God. I hate limos." Abigail sighed.

Once in the car Mel turned to me. "Take off the wig." she commanded. I looked at her like she had two heads.

"What? I thought I was just going to stay Tuesday while I was here?" I told her, she laughed.

"Bella, we're staying with Charlie. The people of this stupid town will suspect something. Now take off the wig." she demanded, I just stared at her.

"Mel you know my past here. I can't show my face." I whined, she shook her head.

"I don't care what those stupid little brats said or did to you in school Bella. Your different now and I could care less about what they think. Now… we are staying for three days here and your not performing at the high school until the day after tomorrow. So what your going to do is show your face as Tuesday a couple times; show up at the school tomorrow, sign some autographs. Than your going to show your face as Bella more than a few times." she told me.

I sighed and nodded. I took off my curly blonde wig and put it in my hand bag. I than took off my hair net letting my curly brown hair fall to the my butt.

"We're here." Mel announced. "You ready?"

"Yeah." I gulped, I haven't seen my dad for two years. Tuesday has taken so much of my time that I forgot my promise of visiting every six months to my dad.

I got out of the car, as did Mel and Abigail. Abigail had taken off her plain brown wig too. She had to wear one also cause people would suspect something. I looked up at the house that I grew up in. I've missed it so much. It looked older, but it was still home.

We walked up to my dads door. I smoothed down my blue sweat pants and jacket nervous. My dad opened the door looking surprise. We where planning to come tomorrow but Mel changed everything this morning. My dad looked older. He spotted me and smiled while wrapping me in a big bear hug.

"Bella! I thought you where coming tomorrow?" he yelled happily, setting me back on the ground.

"Yeah well… Mel surprised me as well." I told him, my Tennessee accent thick.

"Wow, your voice has changed so much. Your so beautiful baby girl. I've only seen you on TV as Tuesday. How tall are you?" he asked, I laughed. I am pretty tall.

"I'm 5'11." I told him, he looked shocked.

"Wow… well come in. Don't want you standing in the rain all day." he laughed motioning us threw the door.

"I'll be right back Bella." my dad said before walking away.

I walked into the house and gasped. It had changed so much. Our living room had been old and unstylish now it was all modern and professionally done. Abigail and Mel walking in behind me. Our driver set our bags inside the door than walked away shutting the door behind him.

I looked at the fireplace and noticed a wedding photo… dad isn't married. I slowly walked up to it. My dad in a suit had his arms wrapped around a beautiful woman in a wedding dress. I gasped and my hand immediately went to my mouth.

"Oh my God." I whispered. The woman was Esme Cullen, Alice and Emmett's mom. I felt tears prick at my eyes. How could he possibly forget to mention that he got married?

"Bella, I…" I spun around to see my dad standing there, Esme standing behind him.

"All the times we talked you forgot to mention you where married?" I screamed at him, tears running down my cheeks. I wiped them away quickly. I was mad, I was furious. I couldn't believe this. Emmett and Alice Cullen are my new step sister and brother.

I ran past a shocked Charlie, a crying Esme, a frozen Abigail, and Mel and out into the Washington cold. I didn't get far, my dads a fast runner. I guess all those years playing receiver on the high school football team paid off.

"Bella, stop!" he yelled, a huge shake of thunder sounded threw the sky and rain started to pour down on us. I glanced up at the house and noticed that everyone minus Emmett and Alice where standing on the porch. I turned to my dad.

"All those years, you were lying to me. I'd ask you if anything eventful had happened in Forks and you'd say no. No… you don't think GETTING MARRIED is eventful dad?" I yelled at him, sobs shook threw my dad. I have never been this hurt in my whole life.

"Bella, of course getting married is important. You need to understand that I wanted to tell you in person and that I LOVE Esme with all my being." he told me taking a step forward, I took a step back shaking my head.

"After everything we have been through with her family? Her perfect little children beating the shit out of me? Teasing me for years… you marry her and they become yours like that?" I whisper to him, he shakes his head pissed. I could tell he is mad at me, but I'm mad at him.

"Bella don't bring what Alice and Emmett did in the past into this. THIS is about Esme and I loving each other. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I had a reason. I wanted to tell you in person. I didn't want to tell you over the phone. I planned on telling you on our six month visit but you never showed up, you canceled." he told me, I looked into my same blue eyes.

"Does mom know?" I asked him, my crying slowing down a bit. He let's out a breath and shakes his head.

"No, she doesn't." he responded, I gulped.

"I can't believe you got married… my God. This changes everything dad. How am I supposed to-"

"Wowa, what's going on here? Dad? Mom?" I heard a deep voice boom. I spun around to see a tall, muscular man standing next to a small pixie like girl. Both of them where staring at my dad and I. I wiped my eyes, my face burning with embarrassment.

I studied the man. He was tall, like 6'6 and had muscles everywhere. He looked my age though. His curly brownish, blondish hair was falling on his forehead soaking wet and his blue eyes kept darting between my dad and I. His nose was perfect for his face and his lips looked so kissable.

"Emmett," my dad started, I gasped… this hot man that stood before me was Emmett Cullen? The Emmett Cullen who had ruined my life when I was younger. "Why aren't you and Alice in school?"

"We thought we'd come chill with you guys for a couple of hours." he answered looking hesitantly. "what's going on?"

"Emmett, son… Bella is here." I glared at Emmett. No matter how hot he was I would not forgive him for teasing me.

"Bella?" he said shocked looking at me. "This is Bella? The nerdy Bella?"

"Emmett!" I heard Esme snap. He frowned.

"Sorry." he quickly said, I rolled my eyes.

"Can we all go inside and discuss this. Bella is going to get sick out here." Esme said lovingly.

"Yeah, come on Bells." my dad agreed. Everybody piled into the house. It was bigger. They must of added on to the back.

"Where's my room?" I asked my dad wanting to escape.

"We uh, added onto the back so we'd have enough room for everyone. Your room is now down here Bella, as is Emmett's. The master bedroom is still upstairs as is Alice's and the extra bedroom." Esme told me with a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back. She was innocent, but my dad, Emmett, and Alice weren't. I was still mad at all of them.

"Thank you." I told her, she smiled brightly.

"No problem sweetheart. Do you want me to show you to you room. Is Abigail staying with you in your room?" Esme asked Ab and I.

"Yeah I am." Abigail answered with a small awkward smile. I chuckled at her expression. She hated drama as much as I did.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I told her wanting to get out of my soaking wet clothes and pull up my hair.

"Okay, Emmett will you grab there bags please? Alice will you show Mel to her room please?" Esme asked both of them, they both nodded.

Abigail and I fallowed Esme to the back of the house. Emmett fallowed silently behind us carrying are bags.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to cause such a problem for you and your dad." Esme whispered broken heartedly. I felt bad for her, she didn't do anything wrong.

"It's not your fault." I told her as we pasted the now large kitchen and walked into a hallway. She led me up to a door.

"This is your room. I personally designed it. I hope you like it." she smiled shyly. I smiled back as she opened the door.

The room was amazing. The color scheme was my two favorite colors; sea blue and a sea green. In one corner there was a huge king size bed. A dresser stood against the left wall. There where a couple of chairs in the opposite corner of the bed. They where polka dotted in different colors. There where random colorful rugs in different areas. There where two doors on the right and wall straight in front of me. Three walls where sea green and one was the sea blue I had a feeling one was a closet and the other was a bathroom.

"Wow. This is amazing. Thank you Esme." I grinned at her, she smiled back.

"Your welcome sweetheart. I hope you and Abigail enjoy it here." with those last words she left Abigail and I alone… with Emmett.

"Um, here are your bags." Emmett awkwardly said, I raised my eyebrows at him. He frowned and put are bags on my bed.

"Baby, no need to be all moody with me." he said while grinning like a Cheshire cat at me. He than disappeared in the hall. Abigail giggled.

"I can't believe that is Emmett." she whispered to me, I rolled my eyes at her with a small smile at her face.

"Oh yes, that is Emmett… and if there is anything we are going to do during are stay here is get revenge on Emmett and Alice." I could tell Ab gulped, she looked scared and that amused me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I know I left yall hangin sorry i've been busy**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Abs come on we have to go shopping I NEED to get to the signing on time" I whisper yelled through the bathroom door. It was six in the morning. We had to leave early before everyone woke up. Sure dad knew I was Tuesday but the others sure as hell didn't and I was keeping it that way. She stumbled out the bathroom fifteen minutes later. As we were walking around the corner I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Esme staring at me with wide eyes.

"Ch- CHARLIE!" She screamed up the stairs. "CHARLIE!" she screamed running up the stairs.

"Dammit!" Ab screamed. We ran up the stairs and the next thing I knew we had shoved Esme in my room while Abigail had her had over Esme's mouth. I ran into dad's room. I shook him awake and gave him a panicked look.

"My room" I whispered. He jumped up and ran into my room after me.

"Esme shhhhh it's fine that's Bella and Abigail" he said trying to calm her down.

"Why are you dressed like that?" She asked trembling a little. "Are you- But- How-" she asked. "When were you going to tell us?" this time she

"actually Charlie already knew and when I came home I didn't expect to find my school year enemies mom married to Charlie" I said

"I'm sorry" she said looking down.  
"I'm sorry too that was rude but you can't tell the others" i told her.  
"Why ca-" She began but there was a knocking at my door.  
"Mom are you in there?" I heard Alice  
" are you okay" I then heard Emmett say  
"do you need help" Alice asked again.  
"We're coming in" Emmett said. I saw the doorknob twist. I shot a worried look at Abs.  
"What do we do" I whisper/yelled at her. Soon the door opened and it was like everything moved in slow motion. The door swung open and at the same time Abigail hid inside the closet while I ducked down and rolled under the bed.

"Mom are you okay we heard noices downstairs and when we went down there all we saw was your broken coffee cup" Emmett said. Alice came and sat on the bed right beside Esme.

"Mom are you okay?" Alice asked.

"I'm f-fine I just saw a dust bunny and I thought it was a rat" she said. I could tell they were nodding because no sound came after that until Esme spoke again. "Good well you can go back to sleep now" she said. As they were walking out the door Emmett suddenly stopped.

"If this is Bella's room, where is Bella?"

"She left for the day she came down here on buisness and she won't have much time with us" Charlie said. I mentally slapped myself. And the next question is...

"What does she work as that's that important?" Alice said.

"She's an...umm..." I could tell he was thinking about what I liked to do when I was younger "a journalist" he said. I almost sighed in relief. I couldn't believe he remembered. Years back he sat down with me and asked what I wanted to do with my life. I, of course, said I wanted to become a journalist.

"Okay" they both said and walked out. I heard Abigail come out the closet as I rolled from under the bed. We both looked out the door to make sure nobody was there. As we were walking out I realised I didn't have my hair clip.

"Abi My hair clip i forgot it inside" I whisper yelled as we got in the car. Before she could speak and tell me forget i I ran inside and updtairs inside my room and went under the bed. I grabbed it and started to run down the hall until Emmett's bedroom door opened. I ran into the door right next to me which happened to be the bathroom. Soon I saw the doorknob turn and I jumped into the bathtub and closed the curtain. Soon I heard him yawn. Then I heard him peeing I am completely grossed out. As soon as I heard the water of him washing his hands stop and the door close from him leaving I waited three minutes and ran out of there and in the car.

"Drive." i said as soon as I got I got in the car. It was a mirical I got out of there in time.

That's what I thought.

What I failed to notice was the person standin inthe mirror that was neither Charlie nor Esme.


End file.
